


Lay On The Bed

by imaginativefantasties



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Cute, Eating out, F/M, Fucking, Implied Relationships, Nipple Play, No use of y/n, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, havent written smut ever tbf, idk - Freeform, lol, sorry Mum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: I haven't written smut, ever really. So Idk let me know... But basically a porn without plot between Mando and the reader.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Kudos: 34





	Lay On The Bed

"Lay on the bed for me" His voice was deep, and slightly modulated. You listened, and laid your naked body on the small bed, it made you feel nervous that you couldn't see exactly where he was looking. It drove you mad. 

"Perfect" He whispered, your eyes trained on his every movement. The Mandalorian, he was perfect, and he was all yours. Slowly, you watched as he took off his armour, he gently placed each piece on the floor, his visor never looking away from you. Next he took off his under clothes, maybe even more slower than before. 

"Din, please" You whispered. 

"Patience love" He chuckled, you could tell he was smirking under that helmet of his. Finally, he was naked other than his helmet. Mando slowly walked to you, his hand lazily rubbing his hard cock. He crouched next to you, kneeling on the floor and brought his hand up and gently placed it on your ankle. 

"How do you want it today?" He asks, you feel your cheeks redden. 

"Slow?" You asked, your voice betraying you by squeaking as you answered. Mando chuckled again, his breath deepening as his fingers painfully slow dragged up your leg, leaving a tingle where they traced. 

You felt the goosebumps rise as he laid his hand flat over your thigh, his touch becoming tighter as he held the skin. Din lifted his other hand and brought it to your face, stroking your skin softly. 

"So soft, and so beautiful" He whispers. His fingers trace slowly down your neck, until he reaches your nipple, lightly he squeezes, swapping from left to right. He was making you feel so intensely, like your body was on fire. No one could make you feel the way Din could make you feel. And he liked to remind you of this. 

His other hand, the one which laid on your thigh started moving upwards, moving closer to where you needed him most. You could feel how much you needed him, he could probably see how wet you were, just for him. 

"I wish I could use my tongue on you today" He whispers softly

"Blindfold me Din, please" You begged, his hands left your body, leaving you feeling cold and needy, but he was bad within seconds with a long dark piece of cloth, smiling up to him you lifted and allowed him to cover your eyes, leaving you in the darkness. Listening you heard the soft clank of his helmet touching the floor, the best part of the blindfold, you couldn't tell what he was going to do next, it gave you tingles. 

"Ready for me?" His voice without the helmet was your favourite thing ever, it was low, sexy, and drove you insane. 

"Open your legs" He mumbles, you listen, stretching your legs wide for him, you felt Din climb onto the bed, in-between your legs, he lowered down until you felt his soft tongue on your clit. You gasped, and lifted your hips slightly, it had been a while for the both of you. 

You let out little moans and whimpers as his tongue licked ever so lightly against your clit, he then traced his tongue further down along your slit until he reached your hole, poking it slightly with his tongue was enough to make you see stars. You felt him chuckle, and the poke his tongue in further, tongue fucking you fast and then slow, until you were a whimpering mess under him. 

Mando ran his tongue back up to your clit, sucking it into your mouth as he lifted his fingers up to trace your entrance.

"Din please" You breathlessly asked.

Gently he pushed in his index finger, his mouth still sucking your clit, he thrusted his finger in and out a few times, before entered a second, he licked your clit fast, whilst his wonderful fingers stretched you. You were a complete mess, feeling your release coming soon. 

"Yes Din, close.. keep going" You moaned loudly, your legs shaking around his shoulders, feeling the bundle of nerves spark in your body, Din's fingers sped up as your release hit, screams leaving your body. 

"Good girl" Din whispered kissing your clit and taking his fingers out of your body, you felt him lift up and climb over your body. Your breaths were still heavy, but you breathed in his scent, and smiled as you felt the warmth of his body against yours. 

"Ready lovely girl?" He asks you, his head leaning down to kiss your neck, he had his hand on his cock, moving the head through your folds until he found your hole, he started to push the tip in. 

"Please Mando" You whispered, he moved down to press his lips against yours, and he moved his hips, pushing his cock into you. You both moaned against one another's lips.

You lazily kissed as he pushed his entire length into you, as you adjusted. He felt wonderful inside of you, always did. He stretched you perfectly. Mando started moving his hips, slowly at first, feeling his cock against your wet, warm walls, fucking you gently. You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him closer to you, feeling his chest against yours, your lips still moved perfectly together. 

Mando started thrusted his hips faster, and brought one of his hands down to move against your clit, rubbing with two fingers gently, your mouth opened and he licked your tongue with his. 

His hips slammed down to yours, grunting at how deep he was fucking into you, his fingers sped up against your clit, causing you to moan louder, you couldn't focus on kissing him any longer. 

"Can I fuck you fast, please baby?" He asks, his voice dripping with desperation, you nod pressing your forehead against his, whimpering in need. His hips start to move fast against you, his cock stretching you open, you feel the need in the pit of your stomach, the need to come again. 

Mando fucks you harder, his grunts becoming near as loud as your moans and whimpers. 

"You like this baby?" He groans, you could tell he was getting close, he became more talkative when he was about to come. 

"Come in me Din" You whisper to him, that was enough to send him over the edge, he thrusts his hips a few more times, hitting that spot inside you perfectly sending you into that bliss of coming, you cried out his name as you came. 

Mando thrusted one more time, you feel him empty himself into you, fucking the warm liquid into your body, you whimpered at the feeling, and listened to Din's grunts and groans, music to your ears. 

Slowly he pulls out of your body and stand up, you hear him shuffle around until he lifts the blindfold off your eyes, smiling up at his helmet, you try to move your legs, but they feel too shakey. 

"You stay there, I'll get a cloth to clean you up" Din says and leaves the room, you smile to yourself, you had honestly found the perfect man.

**Author's Note:**

> Also ending sucks, might change it idk


End file.
